


Finding Home. (Still Working On the Title Tbh)

by destiel_lemmings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Castiel, Sassy Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: Dean is new to town, well not necessarily brand new. This is the first time in 11 years that he’s last been here. Now it’s just him, his mom, and Sam. He doesn't remember much, most of his old memories are filled with chaotic fights but two things stands out, blue, the color blue is everywhere in this town and to go along with the freezing color an alluring smell of freshly baked cinnamon apple pie and something he can’t quite figure out follows. He’s not sure why these have always stuck with him, but he’s going to find out soon.





	1. Preview.

Dean tossed and turned, he absolutely hated starting new schools, he doesn’t even want to be in this town. All this place does is remind him how shitty things turned. He turned over onto his side. The alarm clock read three am and Dean honestly felt like giving up hope on sleeping. There was something nagging in the back of his mind and he couldn’t quite figure out what it was. His hands reached up to rub at his eyes, this is one huge mess but hey, at least both his mom and Sammy are happy. Sure, his happiness is important but theirs is way more, that’s the only reason he’s in this hell hole. This place was the only one to offer his mom a decent job and well, that and the combination of not wanting to see the reminders of their father is how they ended up here. He kinda remembered this place, he remembered his family being a family for the first few years. He remembers the last time he was happy was here and then it all fades, he’s never had a good memory. But it doesn’t really surprise him, it was 11 years ago and he was decently young, or at least that’s what he likes to tell himself. Dean breathed out a breath forcing his body to relax and closed his eyes. The quiet was deafening but then in the split second before he finally found sleep a flash of blue appeared on the back of his eyelids. His mind raced as he tried to place the color and the aroma that came with them, the smell was relaxing and it was what eventually lulled him to sleep. His breathing slowed and his body fully relaxed as he fell deeper.


	2. One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya, this is the continuation of that first part :) also sorry if the sentences are kinda choppy this has not been beta read and was only looked at by myself and my friend who im writing this for. (you can also thank her for cas(s) smelling like pie)

Dean tossed and turned, he absolutely hated starting new schools, he doesn’t even want to be in this town. All this place does is remind him how shitty things turned. He turned over onto his side. The alarm clock read three am and Dean honestly felt like giving up hope on sleeping. There was something nagging in the back of his mind and he couldn’t quite figure out what it was. His hands reached up to rub at his eyes, this is one huge mess but hey, at least both his mom and Sammy are happy. Sure, his happiness is important but theirs is way more, that’s the only reason he’s in this hell hole. This place was the only one to offer his mom a decent job and well, that and the combination of not wanting to see the reminders of their father is how they ended up here. He kinda remembered this place, he remembered his family being a family for the first few years. He remembers the last time he was happy was here and then it all fades, he’s never had a good memory. But it doesn’t really surprise him, it was 11 years ago and he was decently young, or at least that’s what he likes to tell himself. Dean breathed out a breath forcing his body to relax and closed his eyes. The quiet was deafening but then in the split second before he finally found sleep a flash of blue appeared on the back of his eyelids. His mind raced as he tried to place the color and the aroma that came with them, the smell was relaxing and it was what eventually lulled him to sleep. His breathing slowed and his body fully relaxed as he fell deeper.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He soon jerked awake, his alarm was ringing like it had no care in the world and he grumbled as he shut it off while pushing his face deeper into his pillow. He was currently running on three hours of sleep and he really didn’t want to start school. But he knew it was inevitable so he shrugged off the warmth of the covers and moved into the bathroom, so far he was the only one up, next would be his mom and then Sam. They all knew that if the younger boy didn’t get a good amount of sleep then there would be hell to pay, though it was quite amusing when it happened, he didn’t feel like dealing with it today. Dean hopped in the shower hoping to wake himself up even more and eventually made his way down stairs. He knew he looked exhausted but he could care less, he wasn’t trying to impress anyone. He silently went through the routine that he had picked up long ago and made the two sleeping members of his family food. He skipped out on his own knowing it was way too early for him to be eating and instead settled for a cup of coffee.

 

He heard someone walking down the stairs and turned to see his mom. He smiled at her before giving her the food to which he got a groggy smile back. Soon Dean announced that he was going to wake up the last sleeping person in the house and grabbed the remaining cup of coffee and headed upstairs. It was weird being in a new house, there was unpacking that still needed to be done but other than that they were pretty much settled in. And though he didn’t want to admit it that thought actually scared Dean. He didn’t want to get comfortable in a place just incase they had to move again. Dean ignored that thought as he walked into Sam’s room, he carefully set down his mug and went over the the windows and pulled the blinds.

 

He smirked and walked over to the sleeping boy, “Rise and shine Sammy!” Dean ripped the blanket off the younger boy and smirked down at him, “Come on! You know ya don’t wanna be late on your first day..”

 

Sam shot up, “Dean! What the hell!” Dean laughed at the groggy boy and just grabbed his cup walking out, he trusted Sam enough to actually get up now, the only thing he wasn’t looking forward to is school.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Before Dean knew it both him and Sam were now seated in his old beat up car that John had the decency to give him. Dean was tapping a random beat to a song along the wheel, he had to drop Sam off first at the local middle school and then head over to the high school himself. He could tell that Sam was nervous too but he knew there was nothing for him to worry about. Sam had always made friends easy and was a freaking genius in school, but him on the other hand, not so much. Dean has always been standoffish (he blamed it on alpha in him but he knew he was honestly an asshole) but he really he could care less about grades. He rolled his eyes when remembering their mother's words earlier, ‘Remember to behave and make friends, I mean that for you too Dean!’ All he wanted to do was get through this day. He eventually pulled into the parking lot and pulled to the side.

 

“Here ya go, have a good day, okay? And call me if you need anything Sam!” Dean laughed as Sam flipped him off from the fake enthusiasm in his voice and walked into the middle school. Dean pulled off heading to the sistering hell-school that he was to attend.

 

Dean hummed as he locked the car doors and pulled his backpack tighter. He could feel people's eyes on him as he walked to the front doors and he couldn't blame them, after all it was already halfway into the semester and it’s not everyday there's a new kid. He shuffled through everybody without much of a struggle, when you’re 6ft tall no one tends to run you over, he likes to take pride in the fact. After all it is a huge indicator that lets people know you are in fact an alpha, and to him, that’s a big fucking deal. Especially after all the shit his dad gave him before he presented. He finally found the main office and smiled in relief. He shuffled over to the main desk and greeted the lady with a polite smile.

 

“Hello, uh I’m here to pick up my schedule? My name’s Dean, Dean Winchester.”

 

“Ahhh yes! We were expecting you sweetie, let me just find it here and your guide should be coming in a few minutes.”

 

Dean nodded at her as he looked around the office, there was a lot of blue and gold lining the walls. Dean figured that those were probably the school colors, he continued to look down at his hands before shifting in his seat, it was weird coming to a new school. Especially with him being an alpha, would the others get angry and protective? That’s never happened to him before but he’s heard stories and every other time they moved it was before he presented. He was drawn out of thought as a smaller boy wandered into the office. Dean’s eyes met the other boys and all Dean could think was blue. Ice blue, like they could be the ones that haunt his memories, but why? He couldn't help it and found himself staring into them in thought.

 

“Oh there he is! Please come over here boys, Now Dean this is Castiel, Castiel this is Dean Winchester.”

 

Dean watched as the boy’s body language changed and his eyes flashed down. Dean frowned wondering why the boy was acting like that and why that name sounded familiar. “Hiya, It’s nice to meet you Cas-Castiel.” For some reason the full name didn’t feel right.

 

“Hello Dean, It’s-um nice to meet you too.” Though Castiel didn’t sound so sure. 

 

“Now boys, today you’ll be excused for being late your classes, you too Castiel. I understand that you have to show Mr. WInchester to his classes so you won’t be marked tardy. So, You guys are both juniors so don’t be surprised if you have a few classes together, anyways, enough of my rambling. You two have classes to attend!’ And before they knew it they were being shoved out into the halls.

 

“So it looks like for first hour you have Algebra two, I’m in honors so we have different teachers but they’re in the same halls. They're right this way.” Dean let the smaller boy lead him through the halls and felt kinda bad when he was shoved around the halls but Dean kept close behind so it wouldn’t get too bad.

 

They stopped outside a classroom and Dean sighed, he honestly didn’t want to go, “Now I’m just two doors down so if you need me at all come and get me. And if you’d like we can meet up here after the hour and I’ll show you the next class you have, Okay?....Hello? Earth to Dean?”

 

Dean shook his head, he had gotten lost in the way Castiel's lips moved with each syllable, “Oh-um-yeah. It sounds good Cas, sounds good.”

 

Castiel’s lips turned up into a smirk, “My name's Castiel not Cas, Winchester, I suggest you get it right.” And with that the boy turned leaving Dean with the lingering aroma of freshly baked apple pie that had him smiling softly but also something he couldn't place, almost like it was being blocked by something. Regardless his lips quirked up into a smirk, hmmm sassy, he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanna mention that i started writing this be for the whole Cass/Cas fight was settled. So im just gonna continue writing it the way i started so hopefully no feuds break out lmao. Also thanks to everyone whos already bookmarked/subscribed and left kudos! I totally appreciate it! Im new to writing for spn so im kinda nervous lmao. But okie dokie imma head to sleep, its 12am now, and ive decided im going to at least update this every Monday if not twice a week. Thanks for reading! Love yall!


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay HI! I know I know this is pretty late but like at the same time i still got it up!! I hope you enjoy, and hiya to everyone who actually wants to read this! It means a lot, so like I hope you really like it!

Dean groaned, he was currently trying to find his stupid government class because he has totally blanked on where it could be in this hell hole. He looked around trying to find someone he at least recognized but no one stood out. Dean was about ready to just hightail it to one of his teachers and ask becuase he promised his mom he wouldn't be late the first week of school. It was halfway over, with it being wednesday, and he thought he could figure his classes out by now. He squeezed his hands together hoping to god himself that he could find this class and get the day over. He was pulled out of his thoughts by some light screaming in the hall, his eyes found a little huddled of people and there he noticed someone who has been constantly tugging at the back of his mind, Castiel. The said boy was yelling at a significantly taller one, though he wasn't as tall as Dean, to Cas he was huge. Dean decided he didn’t like the way the taller boy was sizing him up and was going to step in.

 

“Oh really Luci, that’s how you’re going to treat me? After all that chasing for me all last year? And now you want to be a dick? Just remember I know your mother and she would be highly disappointed in you, would you like me to tell her what you’ve said to me, baby? Because I’d be more than thrilled.” Castiel’s voice was strong and guarded, Dean had never heard it like that before.

 

He stood slightly to the side but when he saw that the guys pride had been hurt and he was about ready to do something stupid he stepped in. There was no way in hell he’d let this douche hurt him. “Hiya Cas, would you mind showing me my classes again? I totally have blanked and I’m sure doing that is way better than lookin’ at this dudes ugly mug.”

 

Dean stood up straighter showing his full height and slung an arm around Castiel. He laughed softly at the look on the guys face and glanced down at the smaller boy. He saw that Castiel was not only irritated, probably because of the nickname Dean had given him and the asshole standing in front of them, and that Castiel was also grateful.

 

“Sure Dean, I’d love too. But Luci, just remember, I have your mother on speed dial, I advised you be careful. You know how she feels about the ways alphas treat omegas, after all, she is an activist.” And then they were off, Castiel’s hand laced with Dean’s and pulling him through the hallways.

 

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes and Dean knew he should probably pull his hand away from Castiel’s, but hey, the other boy wasn't doing it either so he wasn't. Dean looked down at their entwined hands and smiled softly, Castiel’s looked so small in his and Dean liked it, he liked the way that Cas fit so perfectly to him. When he looked up he was surprised when wordlessly Castiel had found his classroom when he hadn’t even mentioned which one.

 

“Um here we are… Thanks about that back there, I appreciate it though, I think I could have handled it.”

 

Dean smiled at him, “No problem, I couldn't find my class and I needed help. I saw you guys fighting and I didn't like the way he was sizing you up...So I helped? Though I’m almost positive you could have handled it well.” Okay, so Dean wasn't planning on telling him all of that but let’s be honest, when has he ever thought before he spoke?

 

“Oh uh-still, thank you.”

 

‘Um-If you don’t mind me asking Cas, what was that all about?” Dean felt bad immediately after asking, he saw Castiel’s smile drop and he panicked, “Wait-um-no, no you don’t have to tell me! It was a stupid question, I’m sorry.”

 

Castiel laughed softly, “Don’t worry about it Dean, it’s just some people aren’t as nice to omegas as you are.”

 

Dean watched as the boy walked away with a slightly open mouth. He was left once again with Castiel's blue eyes etched in his mind and the sweet smell of warm apple pie and what Dean now knows is omega. He would have never guessed that he was one, especially because he had never met a boy one before, but also because he wasn't like what they’re told. Sure, Dean knew that the way they’re portrayed isn’t how they really are but still Cas was well, Cas. He didn’t fit into a mould and Dean liked that, a lot.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean eyes searched for Castiel through the crowd, he was supposed to be in their sixth hour but he never showed and Dean hated to admit it but he was worried. Sam was staying after for some nerd thing so Dean wasn’t in a rush to get out of here like usual. He was getting frustrated as the flow of students got stronger and hated how he wasn’t probably going to find him. Dean sighed as he gripped his backpack tighter to him and gave up. He had just started walking out of the halls when a hand gripped at his arm. He turned back and was met with the eyes he had been searching for and he stopped dead in his tracts.

 

“Hello Dean, you dropped this.” Castiel handed him his jacket that Dean had even forgotten he worn today. 

 

“Oh um thanks Cas.”

 

“Dean, what have I told you? It’s Castiel..”

 

“Oh I know, but something about it just doesn’t seem right, so I’ll settle with Cas…. If that’s okay?”

 

Something in Castiel’s eyes seemed sad and Dean wanted to know why. “Sure Dean, whatever you want.”

 

And before Dean even knew it Castiel was walking away, Dean wanted to know why he seemed so upset all of the sudden. He wanted to know why Castiel wasn’t in their sixth hour, why he doesn’t really talk to anyone outside of their classes. He wanted to know more about Castiel and why something familiar came to mind when he was around Dean. But once again Dean was left with the lingering smell of Cas and his bright blue eyes.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean sighed as he leaned back in his seat, he was currently waiting for Sam to come out but it had been ten minutes since he got a reply from the boy. He was humming a random song that he doesn’t even remember the name to as he thought about the day. He didn’t have any homework which was kinda surprising but it was easy so he finished it in class. He thought about how Castiel was fighting with the other guy, Luci? Dean guessed that was a nickname, surely someone wouldn’t name their kid that. He wondered why they were fighting, he knew Cas said something about how omegas were treated so maybe that was it? He was startled when he heard the door to his car open, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Jesus, it’s about damn time Sammy, I’ve been waiting here for ages.” Dean smiled at the younger boy showing there was no actual heat behind the words.

 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, I’m here now so let’s go.”

 

Dean nodded and started up the car, “So what exactly were you staying after for? I know you’re a genius so what was it?”

 

He waited for Sam to put on his seatbelt and pulled out of the parking lot, “I was just helping some other kid, he’s struggling in one of our classes and I offered to help him, no biggie Dean.”

 

Dean nodded, “Well that’s fine, just let me know ahead of time when you’re going to tutor and how long it will take. It’s nice of you to do that though, just make sure it doesn’t mess up your own work, ‘kay Sammy?”

 

“Yes Dean. now will you please stop calling me by that awful nickname?”

 

“Never, you will always be Sammy, Sam. Sorry, now what do you want for dinner?”

 

And that’s how they spent the rest of their night, Sam doing his homework at the kitchen table and Dean cooking dinner. Their mom didn’t get home til late at night but they still said goodnight and suddenly Dean didn’t hate this place anymore. Sure, he wasn’t particularly fond of the town, but here it felt like they could be a real family. And that’s all Dean has ever wanted for his mom and Sam, and even though he would never admit it, for himself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay how was it? Now the person who I'm writing this story for still has yet to read the chapter so there may be small changes in the future. But I'm finishing up chapter eight and moving on to nine so yayyyyy! Thanks to everyone who's left kudos/subscribed/bookmarked cos you guys are the best and i appreciate it! Thanks for reading, and until next Monday!


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, hi, hello, welcome back. so it seems i have a habit of uploading right at the last minuet lmao? like i knew i had to upload but then my sister took over my computer and by the time i got it back i was watching youtube and blah blah blah. anyways here is the new chapter! i hope you enjoy!!

Today was finally friday and Dean couldn’t be happier. The week went slow especially for it being the first week. Dean was currently listening to his english teacher drone on and on about pointless things. Honestly, Dean knew he should be listening but he couldn’t be bothered to look away from Castiel who was looking a little flushed. This whole week his thoughts have been filled with the boy and Dean wasn’t afraid to admit it, at least to himself he wasn't. The only thing he was afraid of was why he was so drawn to him and what about him brings up old memories that he couldn't place. And sure, Dean is pretty concerned to be infatuated with the boy already but for some reason he couldn't shake himself out of it. He wanted to know more about him with ice blue eyes and the aroma of what he loved best. He sighed while stretching in his chair, could this day not go any faster? All he wanted to do was escape this place.

“So Dean, can you tell me one of the great accomplishments that oedipus completed and what made the people take him as their new king?” Dean swallowed, they had just started their intro to Antigone and he vaguely remembers this myth. 

“Uhhh-well-he-” Dean sat straighter in his seat as he tried to remembered something. He looked around the room trying to buy time, he felt eyes on him and that's when he realized that that meant Castiel's eyes were on him too. And he really didn't want to look like an idiot and took a gamble, “He defeated the Sphinx that wouldn't let people into the city?”

Mrs. Stall looked impressed and happy that a student was actually listening to her, “And do you remember how he did that, Dean?”

He quickly rambled the answer off pretty surprised with himself that he was actually right. Who knew his ability to multitask would come in handy, though, now he realized he should probably pay more attention in class. Just as soon as it was focused on him the attention turned off and he felt himself relax again as his eyes swept across the room. He played with his hands trying to calm his nerves, his fingers gripped the pencil tighter as he flipped it in between each digit carefully before he dropped it and settled for just tapping his fingers on his thighs. He breathed out a soft sigh as his eyes connected with the one person he actually paid attention to in this class; Cas. The blue eyes were smiling with amusement and Dean sheepishly smiled, of course the boy knew he bullshited his way through that, no wonder the teacher even looked surprised. He saw the small smile twitch at Castiel's lips before he turned back to the projector, he really should pay attention.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sighed as he tried to his locker, his shitty teachers would just decided to wait till the end of the week to assign his makeup work. That meant that Dean was going to be trapped inside trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Sure, the stuff they were doing in class was decently easy but the things his teachers gave him was like taking steps back. He quickly fumbled with the lock while swinging the door open. He was at least thankful to be done with this long day, he grabbed out his maths book along with the other countless textbooks before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He ignored it trying to stuff everything in his bag and figured it was nothing important. Dean hummed to himself before he noticed that someone was coming up behind him, he quickly turned around to come face to face with Castiel.

“Hiya Cas!” Dean flushed slightly at the enthusiasm in his voice.

“Hello Dean, I just wanted to come and make sure that your first week here has been somewhat pleasant.”

Dean smirked when seeing the amusement shine in Castiel's eyes, “I guess you could say it's been alright, though, I don't appreciate the teachers dumping all my work on me now. At first they gave me nothin’ and now I have a whole shitload to do.”

Cas laughed softly, “That's usually how they do it, but that doesn't mean it's right. If you need anymore help from here on out, school work or just common question, just ask me. Okay?”

Dean smiled widely before resting a hand on Castiel’s arm, “Thank ya’ Cas, you've really helped me a lot and I will most likely will need your help again.” He laughed while rubbing Castiel’s arm softly, he watched as the smaller boy flushed and coughed awkwardly. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed as he quickly moved his hand away. He watched as his mood change and he looked around wondering what could change it. It was then that his eyes caught with the same guy that had been giving Castiel a problem before, Lucifer, “Hey, you okay Cas? You're not lookin’ to hot.”

He watched as Castiel shrugged off the hand Dean had on his shoulder before averting his eyes contact to the ground. “Oh, um, it's really nothi-” Dean cursed as his phone went off in a constant stream of vibrations distracting him from Castiels answer. He mumbled a soft ‘Damnit Sammy’ before mumbling a almost nonexistent apology and answering it.

“What do ya need Sam?” 

“Jesus Dean, no need to sound so angry. If you would've answered your text I wouldn't have had to call ya”

“Just get on with it, please.”

“Do you think I could have a friend over? I tried asking mom but she's at work already. He's the one I've been helping lately, do you think he could spend the night? Pleaseeeeeeee”

“Sammy… I don't know….”

“I promise we'll be fine, you'll like him Dean.”

“I guess so, I'll be leaving school in a couple of minutes okay? Just make sure that his parents are cool with it before I get there.”

“Yes! Thank you!”

“Mmmmhmmmm don't mention it, see ya’ soon, bitch.”

“Whatever jerk.”

Dean quickly ended the call before directing his attention back to Castiel. “Uh-sorry ‘bout that, my little bro is a real pain in the ass.’ Dean scratched at the back of his neck while laughing softly.

“It's not a problem Dean, I-um-I have to get going now, uh-have a good weekend.”

Dean was barely able to reply before the smaller boy was making his way down the halls and out the front doors. It wasn't until he was closing his locker that Dean cursed himself for not asking for Castiel’s number and for not making sure that he was okay. He turned searching for the blonde that had been staring at Cas but he found that he was nowhere to be found, Dean just shook his head before pulling out his phone and sending Sam a text telling him he was leaving the high school. He sighed before walking down the hall, meeting Sammy’s friend, this should be fun. He unlocked the doors to his car and shoved his backpack into the backseat before sliding into it and starting the ignition. Dean had been thinking lately of making it his summer goal to fix up the car, it was in decently good shape but he wanted to make it back into the classic it once was. The restoration would take time and money but Dean was willing to put in the work.

Before he even realized it he was pulling up to the middle school and parking out front, he waited for a few moments before he saw Sam stumbling out of the building with a shorter boy following. They were both laughing and Sam couldn't stop smiling. Dean shook his head in amusement before unlocking the doors for them, the boy was short but then again Dean is pretty tall, he had dark brown hair and a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Dean didn't know if that was a good sign or not but maybe it will help Sam break out of his nerd shell.

Sam stumbled to the car and was already climbing into the backseat by the time he said hi to Dean. “Well hello to you too Sammy.”

“Oh shut up Dean, I told you, it's just Sam. Now this is Gabe, Gabe this is my annoying older brother Dean.”

Dean just grinned at the younger boys before directing his attention to Gabe, “Nice to meet ya’ but I can assure you I'm not annoying, Sam here is just jealous because he's not as cool as me.”

Gabe waited until he was fully seated in the car before responding, “Nice to meet you too, thanks for letting me come over, I really needed to escape my family. They're just so boring and honestly from the moment I met your brother I figured he was a little fun, even if he is a bit nerdy.”

Dean couldn't help but to chuckle as he heard Sam protest and complain that Gabe was supposed to be on his side. Dean figured that this kid was going to be a handful but that was nothing he couldn't handle, he pulled into a pizza shop figuring that they could just take one on the road and enjoy at home. What he didn't expect was Gabe to go on for minutes about his own favorite pizza and specificity why each topping was important. Dean shook his head, this kid sure is something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to leave a comment if you like! so i noticed that when i transfer it over the format gets a little messed up but tbh im to lazy to fix it so sorry lol, its just little things like the call convo was supposed to be in italics but its not that bad. anyways i hope you're liking it so far! this is going to have quite a fast pick up in the plot as requested by my friend but ill try to make it as interesting as i can! love ya!


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! What a surprise, I uploaded early and before the last ten mins of Sunday were left! Lol but anyways I wanted to get this up before Christmas so y'all would have time to read it. Happy holidays! I myself dont celebrate anything but the rest of my family are coming over tomorrow for Christmas so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dean watched as both boy’s took off towards Sam’s room before he could even make it into the kitchen with the pizza. He figured that gave him time to throw together a quick salad and set the table for them. Their mom would kill him if he let the boys eat in Sam’s new room. Dean haphazardly chopped the salad and everything else Sam ate in it. He was never a big fan of them but it will balance out the heaviness of the pizza and that’s what counts. He felt himself smile as he heard loud laughter coming from he second floor of their house, it had been so long since any of them had felt genuine happiness, and Dean was glad that Gabe could bring it out of his younger brother. Dean hummed softly as he plated the food and poured them all drinks and called the boys down.

“Come on you two, all you have to do is finish your food and then you’re free to do whatever you want. Okay?”

“Yeah yeah, you know I never have any problems eating food, Dean.”

“Oh yeah, and I don’t either, I’m always ready to eat. Oh and just to let you know, Sam gave me your number ‘nd your mom’s so I could give it too my parents. Jus’ thought I would give you a heads up about my werido folks.”

Dean felt himself laugh before joining the boys at the table, “No worries, I would be concerned if they didn’t want my number but thanks for the heads up. Now dig in and if you end up staying the night just know our mom gets home kinda late and it’s not a burglar.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean rubbed at his eyes before tossing the annoyingly confusing textbook off his bed, he had been trying to finish his maths homework since dinner but his brain timed out awhile ago. He turned onto his side before grabbing his phone and checking his notifications. So far nothing but he did notice that it was verging on 11:30, his mom would be home around three in the morning. Dean grabbed his phone before padding softly down the stairs, he reached the kitchen and made his mom a plate of food and placing it in the microwave before heading to the living room to check on his brother. The two younger boys were wrapped up under a blanket while watching a scary movie. Dean smiled softly watching the two before he felt his phone vibrate indicating he had a call. He frowned noticing it wasn't a number he recognized and shuffled over to the front door so he could answer.

Dean pulled the front door closed behind him before hitting the accept button, “Hello?”

“Um hello, I’m sorry to be calling so late, this is Dean Winchester right?” The voice on the other end of the line was slightly panicked and nervous.

“Yup, the one and only, what can I help you with?”

“Oh good, that would be awkward if I called the wrong number, my name is Chuck. I’m Gabe’s father.”

“Ohhh okay, is everything alright? I just kinda assumed you knew he was spending the night and that it was talked over..” Dean let his eyes wonder over their front yard as he listened to the older man.

“Yes, yes we figured that once he texted us about you guys actually listening about what he liked on his pizza, I just have a question…”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed, Chuck was totally more on the awkward side and this is the longest conversations he’s ever had with anyone’s dad, “Sure, shoot.”

“Do you think it would be okay if Gabe stayed a little longer, like maybe until Sunday evening? It’s just there’s been a little emergency that we weren't expecting and we’d like Gabe to be out of the house for a while..”

“Oh yeah, sure, we have no problem with that. Sam really likes him and I know our mom won't have a problem with it at all… If you don't mind me asking, what happened? I just want to be able to tell Gabe if he asks, I’m not trying to be rude.”

“Oh yes, of course, just tell him that his brother had gone into heat early and we have to get ready for the upcoming week. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable but Gabe will feel better knowing that it was heat instead of him getting sick.” Dean felt his eyes widened as he bit his lip, he wasn't really expecting that.

“Oh uh yeah, no worries. I get it, let me know if I can help at all. Like if Gabe needs a ride to school or anything. I won't mind at all, any friend of Sam’s is a friend of all of us, okay? I’ll go tell him.”

“Thank you so much Dean, it means a lot. We’ll let you know, I have to go now, sorry for the bad timing, have a good night.”

Dean smiled softly when he heard the relief in Chuck’s voice, “No problem, have a good night too, let us know if you need anything and I’ll have Gabe home on Sunday.”

Dean hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair before taking a deep breath in, hopefully Gabe won't be a upset and Dean was now determined to make this weekend good. He headed back into the house and locked the door behind him. He poked his head into the living room before calling Gabe into the kitchen. He laughed quietly as Sam’s eyes widened when he realized he was going to be left alone, maybe that scary movie really was good. He led Gabe into the kitchen and grabbed three bowls from the cupboard and pulling out the ice cream.

“So, how's the movie?”

“It’s really good, but I think Sam is pretty scared.” Dean smiled as he watched Gabe roll his eyes fondly.

“Yeah. He normally never watches them with me, I’m surprised he agreed. Now I have a question… How would you feel about staying for the whole weekend and going home on Sunday night?” He scooped out the chocolate ice cream waiting for a reply.

“Uh I think that would be fun, why?”

“I just wanted to check, your dad just called and he asked for you to stay here for that time. He said that he doesn't want you to worry but your brother went into heat early and they need to work out everything for next week. But don't worry he’s okay and you're more than welcome here, okay?” He looked up to gauge the younger boys reaction.

“Oh, I mean I’m okay with that. It’s just kinda weird cos it wasn't supposed to happen until next month. But thanks for letting me stay here, I really like it here. There's no weirdos like at my house.” Dean felt himself smirk.

“Oh, I don't know, Sammy is quite the weird one.” 

Dean put the top back on the tub and grabbed three spoons, he handed a bowl to Gabe before taking both his and Sam’s. He followed behind the younger boy and handed the third to Sam.

“Okay, I’m going to go eat this in my room but don't tell mom. Make sure you guys don't stay up too late because mom gets home at three tonight. Also Sammy, Gabe is going to be staying till Sunday so don't worry, you guys can sleep in. Night, baby bro, Gabe.”

Dean hugged Sam and grinned when the younger boy thanked him and whispered how awesome he was before trudging back to his room. This should be an interesting weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so thats all for this week! Thanks for reading and everything! I hope you have wonderful holidays with your family no matter what you celebrate or believe in, until next time! <3


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hello, its finally time for another chapter!! now this isnt edited at all bc honestly i may have forgotten to???? but anyways i hope you like it!

Dean jumped awake when his alarm went off, he forgot that he had them still on. He grabbed his phone and groaned as he saw it was ten in the morning, usually at this time he would go out and run but he decided to just wait. It was weird being in a new neighborhood and he wanted to explore more before he started going on his weekend jogs. He opened his phone and checked his facebook, he never was a fan of the site but lately that was the only way he could keep up with all his old friends. Dean chuckled as he saw all the stupid things they were doing and felt slightly sad that he was no longer there to do them too. He heard a knock at his door and smiled when his mom poked her head in the door.

“Hi baby, how was last night?” He sat up as he mom walked further into the room.

“It was good, Sam has his friend over until tomorrow and I just made them eat pizza and a salad. Did you get your plate?” He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and watched as his mom smiled fondly.

“Yeah, thank you, if it weren’t for you I would probably be starving. I was just about to go down and make breakfast, the boys are sleeping in the living room. When I came home they were passed out together. I saw that Gabe’s dad called, is everything alright?”

“Yeah yeah, he just wanted to make sure it was okay for him to stay the whole weekend, his brother went into a early heat and they have to sort stuff out. I got it all handled ma.”

Mary leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Dean’s head, “I know Dee, I know. Thank you, now, I'm gonna go and make breakfast and I don't have to be into work until 6:30 so maybe we can go and grab a early dinner.”

“M’kay mom.”

Dean watched as she walked out but not before muttering about no more eating in his room, it was then that he remembered about the ice cream he had and he huffed out a laugh before laying back down. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hitting around eleven before Dean actually got up and pulled on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He stretched widely before pocketing his phone and heading downstairs. He grabbed himself a plate of food before sitting down next to Sam, the younger boy was currently blinking at his food sleepily and looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all but on the other hand Gabe looked wide awake. They all ate in a comfortable silence before their mom announced that they were going to be leaving around 4:45 to get dinner but until then they were free to do whatever they want. Sam finished his food slowly and Dean watched in amusement as Gabe started to talk their moms ear off. It seemed that Mary had no problem carrying on the conversation about the movie they had been watching last night as Sam groaned about how terrible it was. Dean could tell that their mom was already attached to the talkative boy. 

Dean slowly finished his eggs and bacon watching silently as the rest of his family talked and laughed, he smiled softly every time his mom or Sam looked over at him, he wished that they had moments like this before. Where they all could just sit down and have good morning conversations, but now they could. Sure, before they were never able too, but now they could. And to Dean that's all that matters.

“So, Dean how high school life?” Dean groaned at his mom's question, he was hoping he could escape and just leave the other boys to deal with this question.

“It’s okay I guess, the boy who’s been showing me around is really nice but the teachers not so much. They gave me a whole bunch of homework thats due on Wednesday.” He took a drink of his water and licked his lips waiting for his mom's next question.

“Oh, well why didn't they give it too you throughout the week?”

“No idea, they gave me all of it yesterday, I’m just lucky that all my classes are in about the same spot so I knew what was happening during class. But it's not that hard, just math and science are the ones gettin’ me.”

“Alright, let me know if you need anything, well I’m gonna head up and try to sleep a little more before anything else, you guys can do whatever, but remember we’re leaving to get dinner!”

Dean rolled his eyes before mumbling out an answer, he knew he should start working on his homework but he really just wanted to have a lazy morning. He grabbed his plate and put it in the sink before grabbing a bottle of juice and heading into the living room. He grabbed the blanket that was spread over the couch and curled up under it, he heard footsteps going up the stairs and he figured Sam and Gabe went up to his room. He flipped the t.v. on and switched over to the xbox, he logged into xbox live and put on youtube. He went into his subscription box on his phone and set up a queue to play. He relaxed back into the couch as he let the videos play, some would make him laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes and some were just there to fill up space. Sometime in between noon and one he ran up and grabbed his math textbook, he wanted to get something done while he laid around during the day. Dean hates math with a passion but he had to remind himself that the quicker he got it done the less he had left due in three days.

Soon Sam and Gabe came back down with sleep still in their eyes and took over the xbox but Dean didn't mind, he was too focused on the formulas he had to memorize. And then afternoon turned to night and he figured he would make sure his mom was getting up.

“I’m gonna go get changed, it’s almost 4:30 so you might wanna go get ready to leave, okay?”  
He quickly changed into a clean shirt and jeans, it wasn't until he was putting on his shoes that he realized just how tight they were. Of course these were the jeans Meg gave him on his birthday claiming that skinny jeans were the best things guys could wear. He wanted to throw them out because he never really felt the need for them but as he checked the time he didn't have time to change if he wanted to make sure everyone was ready on time. And well, they really didn't look that much different than his other jeans, they just fit his legs more snugly. He hated to admit it but no matter what all his jeans tended to fit around his ass quite tightly but these made it even more noticeable. Dean groaned and tied his boots and decided to throw on a flannel over his grey shirt to hopefully make it less noticeable. He brushed his teeth quickly and fixed his hair before grabbing his phone and headed to his mom's room. 

“Hey Ma? Do you want me to drive or are you gonna?” 

He watched he as she brushed through her hair, “You can drive, I don't wanna have to do more than I have too.” She gave him a slight smirk before it widened as she looked him over, “Oh good! You’re finally wearing the jeans Meg got you, right? I’ll have to tell her, and she was right, they do look good. And my my, look at the butt on you! Looks like I gave you more than just my amazing personality.”

Dean flushed bright red as she teased him, “You knew she got me these?! You know I hate tight fitting stuff! Ugh, you're so mean sometimes.” Though he was trying to act serious he couldn't help the smile that fell into his voice. He rolled his eyes as his mom kissed his forehead and she patted him on the cheek.

“Oh boo hoo, I’m your mother, I’m not supposed to be nice all the time. Now go and get the boys, I’ll be down in two minutes.”

As the night went on and dinner came to a close and Mary dropped them back off at the house Dean decided that one, Gabe was welcome over anytime as long as he kept making Sam smile that big, two that he really liked it in this new town and how it seemed to fit their family a lot better without their father, and three that with all the looks he was getting from everyone that he will totally be getting more of this style of jeans. Maybe Cas will like them too, who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thats all for this week! i hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a comment or kudo if you like! i love getting feedback! i hope you guys had good holidays and thanks for reading and subscribing/bookmarking and stuff, i really appreciate it :)


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay, hi! I'm sorry that I didn't upload this chapter online! I started school this week and everything's been a blur. anyways I hope you like it!

The week has flown by, it was already Thursday and Dean couldn't believe where the time has gone. There was just something worrying that stuck in his mind. Castiel hadn't been in their shared classes for the past few days. Sure, it was normal for someone to miss a couple of days and yes, Cas was in fact an omega but that didn't effect the worrying feeling nagging at Dean. The freckled boy had to just remind himself that everything was okay and it was none of his business. Also, ever since the weekend Gabe had started to tag along with Sam to their house, Dean didn't mind one bit and he actually enjoyed having the bubbly boy around it was just weird to see how close the two boys have gotten. It usually takes Sam months to find friends but somehow the two clicked.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by a rough shoulder digging into his, “What are you gonna do Winchester now they your pretty boy is gone? Who are ya gonna protect now that the annoying slutty omega is gone?”

He felt his teeth clench as Lucifer's voice washed over him, “None of your fucking business, and don’t talk about people that way you idiot, you sound so ignorant no wonder no one likes you. You’re just a big and ignorant alpha who will never be what a good mate will need.”

Dean felt it before he saw it, so maybe he had gone too far but he didn't regret it. Soon he had the thinner alpha pinned to the ground, he didn’t care if Lucifer had gotten the first punch in, he was going to finish it. Dean didn't realize how soon the blond boy had stopped hitting back and that his knuckles were bruised and bloodied. When he did come back too he was sitting outside the principal's office while the older alpha was laying in the nurse's office. From what he’s heard Lucifer is fine with only a possible broken nose and a concussion.

“Dean, you can come in now.” He slowly stood up feeling a light throb in his jaw and trudged into the room, “Now would you care to tell me why we had to have three teachers pull you off one of our star football players?”

He felt himself roll his eyes and he didn't have the decency to feel bad, “Sure, your ‘star football player’ there was insulting a student, and not just any student but what I can believe is one of your academic star students that also happens to be an omega. And sure I get it, times are kinda behind, but the way I’ve been raised it doesn't matter what your second sex is, everyone is equal. So that’s why Mr. Roman, I ended up needing three teachers. I am sorry about interrupting your day, but I’m sure as hell not sorry for hurting him.”

Dean looked the older man in the eye clenching his fist, he still felt the effects of adrenalin pumping through his veins but it calmed as he watched the older man sighed defeatedly, “Okay okay, normally we don't take these things lightly but Luke has had a lot of problems recently. So, what we’re going to do is you're getting saturday crews and he’s getting a suspension from playing. I understand that you guys had differences but please next time try to not fight, Charlie said she saw him throw the first punch so that's why his punishment is more unfortunate. Don't let me see you in this office again if it's not about you doing something amazing and getting us a good rep, okay? Go home for the rest of the day, Winchester.”

He sat there for a moment, he had certainly not been expecting that, he was expecting the suspension because of how bad Lucifer was doing. But hey, maybe this school was a lot more progressive than he thought. As soon as he left the office he was led to the nurse’s office that held a slightly disoriented Lucifer and a frantic nurse. He watched as the other boy narrowed his eyes at him and Dean felt that there would be some type of storm coming for him later. But for now he was handed a ice and heat pack for both his jaw and knuckles and kicked back out. He winced loudly at the pressure on his wrist but continued to grabbed his backpack and headed out.

“Hiya! You okay?” He jumped as a red headed girl jumped in front of him, “Oh right, you don't know me. Sorry, my names Charlie, I kinda save your ass.”

Dean shook her hand softly trying not to hurt it more, “Uh yeah, thanks, care to tell me how though?”

“Oh yeah! He's my uncle, he's really kinda a dick which is ironic but he trusts me. I take no bullshit and give no bullshit. Plus you were defending Cas’s honor, I couldn't let you get suspended for that, he would kill me. And I figure you don't remember but the only reason it took three teachers is because everyone was rooting for you. You're probably going to be a legend.” It took Dean a minute to register everything she said before he let out a chuckle. 

“I hope not, I was just doing the right thing, the dick deserved it.”

She snorted loudly, “Don't I know it, I’ve been going to school with him since kindergarten, every year he’s just got worse. Well I should let you go, I think Cas will be back tomorrow, and if he is just be careful around him alright?”

He felt his eyebrows furrow before he nodded, “It was nice meeting you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean groaned, “Mom! It’s not that big of deal! I'm not suspended or anything, I just have a few saturday detentions. That’s not even nearly as bad as what I’ve gotten before!”

“But that's not the point Dean! I thought you put all this fighting behind you when we left and moved here!” Dean groaned.

“I did, I promise but I just couldn't let this go mom.”

He watched as she ran her hands through her hair and sat down at the kitchen table, she had come home early when she heard the message left on her phone from the school, “Oh really, and why is that?”

“He was being a complete dick, and he was saying stuff that just got under my skin. Before he was talking about omegas in a degrading way and you and I both know why that bothers me. I’m not going to let that slide and he already did it around me twice and the principal said he has done it before! And then he just brought Cas into it and I just couldn't let him keep talking. Something came over me and then I was talking, he hit first and I was finishing it..”

“Wait, Cas? Who’s Cas and what does he have to do with it?”

“He’s the boy that has been showing me around. And that’s who Lucifer was talking about, Castiel is a omega and I guess there's beef between the two. I didn’t even know Cas was a omega until after I help him get away from Lucifer last week. I'm sorry mom, I know I shouldn’t have fought but I don’t know what really came over me..”

He watched silently as his mom thought this over, “Dean, Castiel? Do you happen to know his last name?”

“No, why?” He watched as she ran her hands through her hair again.

“Nevermind, it’s nothing. Go on up to bed, I’ll let it slide this one time because you did a good thing, just in a bad way, but next time I’m taking your keys and they’ll be even more, got it?”

He stood up and hugged her before heading up to his room. Dean smiled as he saw Sam curled up in his bed. He must have heard the yelling and came here out of habit. Sam was fast asleep under the covers and he didn't have the heart to move him. Dean changed into his pajamas and turned off his bedroom light. He double checked that he had his alarms set and settled down into bed next to Sam. The younger brother sleepily cuddled into the older and they both fell asleep quickly. Dean hoped he wouldn't be in too much trouble the next day, after all, this was only his second week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooo, how'd you like it? I figured it was about time that drama came into play, but don't worry! I'm pretty positive there'll be more! if you'd like you can leave a comment or kudo, but of course you don't have to and thank you to everyone who has already! I'm sorry that this wasn't edited! and I'm going to be changing my upload date to either Tuesday or Wednesday. thanks for reading and until next time!


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii, it's me again, and I have the new chapter for you! and this was already pre-written so if there's mistakes I'm sorry. I'm about to start my music theory class so yall will just have to deal lmao, enjoy?

Dean woke up the next day to shuffling and a knee pressing into him. He blinked slowly as Sam crawled over him and shut off his alarm, he rubbed at his eyes and sat up groaning at the throbbing in his hand. He watched as Sam turned and sat back down on the bed.

“What happened yesterday?” 

Dean cleared his throat and looked away from his brother's eyes, he hated disappointing Sam more than his mother, and that’s exactly what happened. “I-uh-I got into another fight. But this time the other guy really deserved it, nothing really happened to me. I just have a few Saturday detentions and the other guy is suspended from his sports..:

Sam groaned, “But Deannnn, you promised you were going to stop.”

“I know… And I am, this is the last time, I swear. Now we can talk about this later but we need to start getting ready.”

“Oh right! Today is the day me and Gabe have to present our projects in first hour!” Dean rolled his eyes as his brother ran out of his room.

He got dressed slowly and winced every time he moved his hand, he figured his might have sprained his wrist so he grabbed a bandage out of their bathroom and headed down to grab something quick to eat. He hoped nothing would really change, maybe people may have forgotten what had happened already but he doubted that. One look at his wrist and people would know, he just hoped writing would be okay. He grabbed Sam a pop tart and called him down knowing that they would have to leave or else the would be late. The car ride was silent as they went along, Dean figured it was either because Sam was sleepy or he was still upset at him. Either way, he knew better than to bother him and just said goodbye when he got out of the car. 

Dean now had to go to his school and he honestly didn’t want too, but he had too. There was no skipping school when it came to his mom's household. He had tried before and it didn't go unnoticed. He pulled into his parking spot and turned off the car, maybe if he stayed here long enough he could just disappear, but as he sat there longer the worse the feeling in his stomach got. He got out of the car slowly and grabbed his bag with his left hand trying to make it easier for his injured one. So far everything was good and by the time he got to his locker he felt like nothing had changed, everyone pretty much ignored him save for a select few. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he noticed the air around him had changed.

He felt himself inhale deeply and he flushed as the smell of what only could be described as Castiel invaded his senses, he couldn't help it as he inhaled deeper and swallowed slowly, “Dean? Dean! Hello? I need to talk to you!”

“Huh?” He cleared his throat loudly trying to make it sound more normal, “Oh uh hiya Cas’ wha’s up?” He found himself looking at a tired and drained Castiel, and that's when Dean really understood why he was gone. Cas had been through his heat and now he felt bad about how he reacted when the smaller boy came over.

“I want to talk about what Charlie told me…. Somewhere more private please?” Dean looked around and noticed that more people than normal were staring at the pair. He didn't know whether it was from his fight or from Cas’s scent but either way he didn't like it.

He grabbed Castiel's hand and let him lead the way. He patiently waited as the blue-eyed boy checked to make sure they were alone before continuing the conversation, “Okay, so I’m gone for not even a week and my best friend calls to tell me about how there was an alpha on alpha fight that involved not only the person I hate most but also you. Care to tell me what happened?”

Dean felt himself flush under Cas’s stern look as he scratched at the back of his neck, “Oh well-uh, I-um-I kinda fought Lucifer yesterday? And um I won?” He laughed awkwardly when he saw Castiel roll his eyes.

“Oh really Dean, I never would have guessed that when Charlie called me about how a kind hearted alpha named Dean beat the shit out of the devil in my honor. Now tell me what happened, now.”

“She said that? Jeez, she's weird, but it wasn't really a big deal. He was talking shit about stuff that bothers me and he brought you into it. So I barked back, he hit me and I didn't let him get another swing in. There end of story.”

“No! Not end of story! Dean, you got hurt and you got into a fight, you barely even know me so why would it even bother you if he was talking about me? From the past week all you know about me is that I’m good at school and a stupid omega, how do you know I don't deserve it?”

Deans eyebrows furrowed as he watched Castiel cheeks flush, “I know you don’t deserve it because no one does! No human being deserves to be talked about like they're nothing but their second sex, I don't care about what you've done in the past because for some reason I feel like I know you already. I feel like I need to defend you because you deserve it, not because you need it because I know you don't. But because an asshole needs to understand that it's not okay. I'm sorry if I did something wrong, but in my book, I think I did the right thing.”

He watched silently as Cas paced the room, “No, its not that you did anything wrong, it's just what you did isn't normal to do for someone you've know for barely a week. Like, I appreciate you doing that for me when I wasn't here and stuff but what I don’t appreciate is feeling like I owe you now.”

“But you don't! I promise, you're what I would consider a friend and that’s what friends do. And can I be honest with you?” He saw the smaller boy nod, “For some stupid and cliche reason I feel like I've met you before, I feel like this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you or even smelled you before. I know I lived in this town before but my mom always told me I was too young to really remember, but I remembered two things, Bright electric blue, like your eyes, and I remember your scent. Since that morning we met in the office the two things that have stuck with me since I can remember were physically there in front of me. And no, I’m not trying to be a creep. I remember your normal everyday scent and I know it’s really weird but that’s why I want to be around you and just… be there…. for you…..” Dean bit his lip as he watched Castiel's face.

A sense of realization washed over his face and he took a seat, “I-oh god, I didn’t expect for this to actually happen…Like what the actual fuck. Okay, well, it’s because it’s true Dean…. We have met before, I bet your mom will remember me if I met her again. I was trying not to tell you because I thought you had forgotten about me. The only reason I remember is because I’m almost a year older than you and my family kept pictures. Look, how about we talk about this later, I know you’ll have questions and unless you want to miss your classes I think we should wait.”

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing and there was no way he wanted to wait, “Wait no, I want to talk about this, I don't think I could go through the day with this. Would you mind if we just skipped and talked about it? Please? I know you just got back but would you mind?”

He could see the conflict on Castiel's face but Dean was determined to leave and talk, “Fine, but this is the only time we're doing this, okay?”

Dean soon found himself leading Castiel to his car and taking off in whatever direction Cas told him too. This was all so weird and he knew he had to get to the bottom of it all. They soon pulled up to a nice looking cafe about ten minutes from their school and go out. Dean didn't really care or know what to get so he just let Castiel order for the both of them. The two finally got their drinks and food and found a nice booth hidden towards the back of the small place. Dean waited silently trying to pieces what he knew so far together, not much of it made any sense. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Castiel cleared his throat and set his drink down.

“Okay, so where do you want me to start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay, I'm sorry I left you like that! maybe ill upload early????? hmmm.... anyways! I hoped you enjoyed, I loved all the comments that you guys left for me, I probably looked rlly creepy in the college hallway but meh. I appreciate you guys reading, I hope you all have a wonderful day! 
> 
> Oh! and if you ever want to see what I am up to my Tumblr is: destiel-lemmings sooooo yeah, see ya! :)
> 
> Edit: I also have like a main/personal blog that I use as well. So if you follow me I might follow back or like some of your stuff with that one so don't get creeped out! My main is : crackvon-d (my sister picked it out lmAO) but yeah, I mostly post memes on there tbh but yeah, imma go!


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay hi, im so sorry about not posting! ive been so busy with school and shit and im just sorry. also sorry to anna and carroll who i told i was uploading last night, i was doing the protest with my sister and now im posting before a job interview lmao. but yayyyyyy more destiel is here! i hope you enjoy! (also its totally not beta'd so soz yo)

Dean let out a loud laugh before taking a sip of his drink, which he now noticed was, in fact, hot chocolate, “Anywhere, I’ll honestly take anything at this point Cas.”

He watched with curious eyes as Castiel settled further into his seat before speaking, “Mm’kay well, when we around I don't know like five? Yeah around there, you moved into town and we actually lived in the same apartment building.” Dean nodded while waiting for him to continue, “My dad and your mom actually got along right away and that’s how we started becoming friends.”

“Okay, so your dad knows my mom? Is that why you said she would probably recognize you?”

“Yup, we were glued at the hip constantly and not to mention my name is kinda unforgettable. But we were literally always together. Like, nothing could separate us, well, until you moved. My biological mom left my dad when I was young, she didn't believe in mates or anything so one day she just left so my dad had a hard time with two boys on his hands. He didn't mind though when you were around, in fact, he encouraged it, he knew about your guys' situation with your dad so you would always be over.” Dean inhaled sharply not liking the touch on the subject but he had to remind himself, he doesn't know all of it.

“If it helps at all my dad is the only one who knows really what that means, he never told me what really happened so that's for you to keep and share at your will. Anyway, you think that with only four months together we wouldn't have gotten so close right? Well nope, by time the third month came no one would recognize us without the other. And the things you mentioned about remembering the smell and stuff, I have that too. I think it was an after effect of being so close and then it suddenly stopped.”

“Wait wait, you have that too? Oh thank god, I thought I was being super weird and creepy.” Dean felt a smile spread across his face as Castiel laughed loudly, “I’m not kidding, I felt really creepy when I first met you and the scent matched.” He scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry, I felt the same way, but yeah. We got so close and as I grew up my brother would tease me about how creepily close we would’ve gotten, I don't know. He's four years older than me so he loves being an ass. But when you left I was pretty heart broken, one day you were there and the next you were being dragged away from me. My dad had a hard time making me feel better about it all and we never heard from you guys again. But we always had our pictures and I had my very vague memories.”

“So you’re telling me that we were best friends for four months and still after all these years we still remember each other?”

“Yup, and from the moment we met I knew it was you, by both your name even though you have a different last name but also everything else. The only thing is you didn't recognize me, or at least that's what I thought. Of course, I didn't expect you to remember me right away after all this time but I was kinda sad when you didn’t. But I didn’t want to do anything about it, I figured that you would leave me alone right away.”

“Cas, that pretty much completely backfired on you, didn't it? If anything I don't think I was able to leave you alone. It makes a lot more sense now that we had been friends before. I mean, it’s crazy how I was drawn to you even after all this time. But hey, uh maybe we could try to pick up where we left off? I mean I’m sure my mom and your dad would like to see each other again.” Dean leaned back in his seat and picked at his muffin waiting for Castiel response.

“Uh sure, I think that would be fun but I don't know if it will be able to happen right now. My dad and stepmom had a hard time the past couple of days and stuff with my thing. It wasn't supposed to happen so soon so that had to take up some of their sick days and are completely swamped with work. But maybe we could have dinner together, my little brother would probably love that.”

Dean watched as a soft smile spread across Castiel's face, “So you have a little brother too?”

“Yup! His name is Gabriel and he’s a total pain in the ass, but I love him. He’s only in seventh grade right now because he has a hard time focusing so he’s a little behind but he’s been doing better. I get along with him a lot better than with Michael. He's just a plain dick since he’s been in college.” Dean felt his mind explode, okay well not really, but just how much could their lives be intertwined?

“Okay, let me guess, Gabe is on the shorter side right? And he loves sugar and never can stop talking about food in general? Because of Sam, my little brother, he's in seventh grade too and he's friends with him. He actually spent the night this weekend already..”

Dean took a sip of the hot chocolate as he watched Cas groan, “Oh my god, I’m so fucking sorry you had to endure that little shit all weekend, it’s all my fault. God this is so embarrassing.”

He couldn't help but to reach over and place his hand on top of the older boy, “It’s not embarrassing, we actually enjoyed having him around. So I guess in a kinda weird type of way we should thank you. But really, don't be embarrassed, it happens to all of us. Ruts, heats, they always happen even with suppressants. So don’t be embarrassed, ‘kay.”

Castiel cleared his throat and softly pulled his hand away and rubbed it softly, “Yeah, I know. You're right, it just gets so annoying, like Gabe hasn't presented so its just really me who goes through it besides my dad. It gets exhausting.”

“I get it, it gets hectic in our house too. I’m the only alpha, ma’s an omega, and like Gabe, Sam hasn't presented. But it’s really just me that goes through the shitty period, mom was in a-uh-accident and she doesn't have her heats anymore.” Dean looked around trying to avoid Cas’s eye contact, he hadn’t meant to mention his mom's accident but now it’s out there.

“Oh no, I’m sorry Dean, I’m sure it must be hard. Well, uh, what do you say we grab this to-go and head back? We're still in the middle of second period but we can wait for third and go in?”

Dean was thankful for the distraction and reminder of school, after all, they couldn't stay out all day. “Yeah sure, uh my mom will kill me if I miss any more class time.” He chuckled lightly while waiting for Castiel to get back with the drinks that he insisted on paying for again.

Before Dean knew it they were pulling up the school and man traffic had been horrible, why were people out so late anyways? Shouldn't the be at their jobs of something? So now he was walking side by side with Castiel into the school and he was suddenly wishing they had stayed in the little coffee shop.

He took a sip of the steaming drink before clearing his throat, “Hey wait, before we go in do you wanna like exchange numbers? Then we can talk other than just face to face and like make those dinner plans?”

Dean bit his lips softly as Cas smiled, “Sure, I’d like that.”

They swapped phones and he put in his number, for some reason he felt giddy as he was handed his own phone back. He had to bite back a wide smile as the slowly walked down the halls. The had luckily made it in without running into the attendance lady so they were in the clear. They walked in silence and he sighed as they reached Castiel's class.

“This is me, text me okay? I’ll see what I can do about the family dinner, okay?” Castiel's smile was bright as the bell rang and then he was disappearing into the class leaving Dean in the sea of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, how do you like it? was it what you expected, did you think it couldve been better, was it to boring? honestly and truly let me know! thank you for reading and everything and i promise ill be posting regularly again! thanks for reading and leave a comment/kudo if youd like! i hope you weekend is great and see ya soon!


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides in* Sooooo, how are we? Look, I'm so sorry about the huge break! I've just been terribly busy! But I found this finished chapter on my drive and i figured id throw it up, please excuse the mistakes. If theres anything huge just leave me a comment!

Dean had to admit that he didn't give his classes any ounce of attention, he felt like his phone was burning a hole in his pocket. But yet he resisted of texting Castiel, and to that he didn't know how to feel. Did Castiel want him to text him right away? Or would that be too soon? How was he supposed to even start a message to him? Dean groaned internally, he’s such a fucking nerd, who freaks out this much about texting? ‘Well, you do’ he rolled his eyes a the voice in the back of his head before sighing in relief that the bell had finally rung.

“Dean, do you think you could hang back for a moment?” He internally sighed as he knew what this was about, “So I just wanted to ask how you’re doing? I noticed that you were kind of out of it and that’s a little unusual for you..”

He thought about it, that was true, history was the one class he payed attention to out of all of them, but was he okay? Yeah sure today was crazy and the stress from all the coursework that has to be done was much but overall was that anything new? “Uh yeah i'm okay, i mean im just a little tired and stuff from all the work.”

“Okay, well just make sure you pay attention next time, also i wanted to talk to you about yesterday,” there it is, Dean thought, “I heard you got into a fight and to tell you the truth I’m pretty surprised. You always seem so calm and i never thought you would be the fighting type..”

“I-uh-I know, i didn’t mean to get into a fight it just happened and i promise it won’t happen again..”

She sighed, “I know who you fought and just to say off the record i’m proud of you, you stood up for someone so personally i’m not upset, on the record though i hope it never happens again. Now ill let you go, tell Mrs. Stall that i had to talk to you and there will be an email. I hope you feel better Dean.”

“Thanks, I’ll-um-I’ll just go, bye!” He heard her laugh as he walked out of the classroom.

Dean was dreading going to his english class, he may have not done his homework? But really was that even surprising, he just hoped that they don’t have a quiz. He quickly took his seat and just waited for this class to drag on, he let his eyes wander before they finally settled on what they always do, Castiel. He watched as the older boy grabbed out his notebook, book, planner, and a pen. Dean felt himself smile as Cas took the cap off of the pen and bit down on it while flipping to the right pages, was this creepy? Probably, did Dean really care? Yes but not enough to stop and no one around him was noticing it so until that happened he would indulge his creepy side. He didn’t realize he’d zoned out until Castiel's eyes finally met his. Dean at least had the decency to feel embarrassed and shyly smiled at him which was returned with a beaming one that made his cheeks heat up further. God, if he felt them on fire he must look ridiculous.

His attention was stolen when the teacher started talking and he felt himself cool down as she went over the chapters that were supposed to be read and introduced what was going to be on the test that would be in a couple of weeks and a whole bunch of things he didn’t bother to listen too. He figured that since he was this far in his other school he’d be fine, hopefully. He honestly wished they would focus more on talking about the greek gods than this stupid story, now that would be cool.

He sat back in his seat and flipped to the section in the book as the class discussion started and skimmed over the piece while listening to the everyone answer questions, and soon he was packing up again and following the crowd out of into the hallway. The rest of the day fell into the same routine making it a huge relief when it was done.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time he had finished up at his locker and was about to walk out to his car his phone buzzed in his pocket. He rolled his eyes as, once again, Gabe was coming over. Honestly he didn’t even know why Sam kept telling him, it was pretty obvious that the boy would be eating dinner with them until his curfew. He tugged his backpack up further before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned to she Castiel standing behind him with a small smile that he couldn't help but return.

“Hey, so it looks like Gabe is gonna be coming over again, surprise surprise.” Dean watched as Cas chuckled.

“I know, I got the texts, i just wanted to say that you know you don’t have to keep putting up with him right? He goes over there almost everyday now, it must be annoying..”

Dean gave a lopsided smile before shrugging, “I don’t know, he’s kinda amusing and plus any friends of Sam’s is already part of the family. And he’s your brother, i’m not just going to kick him out.”

Castiel shuffled and smile at him, “Okay, well then i’m glad, but honestly if he gets to be too much, and it will happen, just let me know. Uh-well I guess i should get going.” He felt himself frown.

“Oh, okay well i guess text me? Or wait m-maybe like if you wanted to you could come over too? You don’t have to though! Like I totally get if you dont.” He bit his lip softly while trying to gauge Cas’s reaction. He did need help in a few of his classes and with Castiel being a honor student he figured he could help.

“Uh-I-Are you serious?” He felt himself chuckle softly, why wouldn’t he be?

“Of course! I wouldn’t just say that to say it, your brother is coming over and i just thought maybe we could work together, have some dinner, and then I can take you guys home… If you don’t want to today that’s okay, today must have been exhausting so I can imagine that you’d wanna go home…” Dean watched as Cas contemplated his options, “My mom won’t be home until late tonight so it’ll just be me with the boys so you’re more than welcome.”

“Well-okay-well then yes, I’ll come.”

Dean smiled broadly, “Great, I was just about to leave to pick them up, is there anything you need to do before we go?” He waited for Cas to shake his head no, “Okay well then we can just head out, they should be done with everything by the time we get there, they always take their time leaving.”

Castiel laughed while walking side-by-side with him, “That’s Gabe, he could spend ten minutes just brushing his hair.”

“Dude, have you even seen Sam’s hair? He takes forever in the bathroom!” He couldn’t help but to smile wider when Cas couldn’t help but to laugh harder.

“No i haven’t, but i can only imagine, he is Gabe's friend.”

Dean laughed once again before unlocking his car and they settled into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Okay, you can kill me now lmao. Hey, at least I didn't leave it on a huge cliffhanger!!! Anyways I'm thinking about getting back into writing but I can't guarantee regular updates! This is my first full year of college and work so imma be a lil stressed lol. But I'm also thinking of venturing into other fandoms, soooooooo with that being said, leave me some fandom ideas/ship ideas if you'd like! Thank you for reading soo much! 
> 
> Again I'm really really sorry! I hope this chapter was okay but it really didn't have a lot of plot *sobs* but ill be working on the next chapter so yay? Anyways, have a good night and come say hi on tumblr or something lol
> 
> P.S, y'all, have u heard both Harry's and the new Paramore album???? Gold! Pure gold!!!! okay byeeeeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is the 'secret' project ive been working on! im only posting a little snippet to see if you guys like it! If you do feel free to leave a comment down below and ill post the full first part, I am also currently working on the 8th chapter of this so ive been hiding this for a little bit. Thanks for checking this out even if you didnt like it! Im new to the supernatural part of writing and im honestly not even that good at my other writing so please be gentle, its been a while!


End file.
